Some of today's energy metering systems such as residential and commercial electric and gas meters include basic RF communications and remote monitoring functionality. However, these systems typically are not able to provide mobile or broadband metering capability. Moreover, the metering systems are typically hard-wired and coupled to or fixed adjacent to the energy consuming residence or commercial customer's building.
With the accelerating growth of distributed energy systems and mobile transportation and infrastructure, it would be desirable to provide energy metering systems that are capable of roaming energy consumption monitoring and provide real time energy transactions.